


Santa Baby

by theredhoodie



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate grabs her bat and tiptoes out to face an intruder, only to find...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday/Christmas, Kathryn! I hope this is okay, I just wanted to write something small and nice for you dear!  
> :)

Kate gripped the baseball bat—given to her by Billy, who insisted that shooting intruders wasn’t the best approach, especially when she had so many teleporting friends—and tiptoed down the hallway, keeping her breath quiet. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, but she blinked them open and set her jaw.

She was Kate Bishop, almost avenger, Hawkeye, survivor…she could do anything; including dealing with an intruder who rudely decided to descend on her apartment. At the end of the hall leading from her bedroom to the open living room, Kate blinked at the dark tree lumbering in the corner, covered in ornaments and lights—currently turned off—and a pile of presents under it. She had small electric candles fading and reviving on the breakfast bar, giving her just a little bit of illumination.

All she saw was someone’s dark shadow. She was sleepy, so a war cry didn’t slip from her lips. She padded forward, swinging the bat backward and bringing it down with a crack smack across the person’s back.

Instead of a man’s voice, Kate was startled by an exclamation in Spanish and the figure whipped around.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Kate gasped out, the bat falling to her side on a limp wrist. “America, what the fuck are you doing here? You scared me half to death!”

America Chavez stood there, wearing black jeans and a hoodie that hid her mane of hair. She glared at Kate and placed her hands on her hips. “You hit me with a _bat_ ,” she pointed out. “And I’ll have you know, princess, that I was trying to slip you a gift. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

She shifted slightly on blue sneakers and Kate just blinked at her before she realized she probably looked insane, her hair in a messy pile on her head—messy to begin with, even more messed by sleep—and a large t-shirt hanging off her shoulders and skimming her mid-thigh.

“You bought me a gift,” Kate repeated finally, using the bat as a cane, leaning against it.

America rolled her eyes. “Si, chica. Don’t tell me, with all your money, you didn’t get me anything.” Statement, not question.

Kate knew that look in America’s eyes. She bit her lip, the young woman in front of her coming more into focus as her eyes adjusted to the dim light coming from feet behind her. “Well…” She swallowed and shuffled back and to the side to rest the bat against the couch. “I may have gotten you _something_.”

Kate smiled sleepily and scooted forward, pushing herself onto her toes and looping her arms around the back of America’s neck, leaning close enough for the ends of their noses to touch. “How about…this?” She leaned in and kissed the corner of America’s mouth. “This?” Kate tilted her head to the side and kissed the soft spot where ear met jaw. By now, America’s hands lightly rested against Kate’s hips. “And a little something else…” Kate pressed her lips fully against America’s. America’s lips parted slightly and her arm circled a little more around Kate’s back.

Kate eventually pulled back but kept their faces close. “How’s that for a gift?”

“You’re wicked, princess,” America smirked.


End file.
